Mimi Akane
Mimi Akane (茜ミミ) is a Character in Princess Connect Re:Dive. She is a member of the guild Little Lyrical. Appearance Astrum Mimi is a beast-race member in Astrum with long, light-pink hair and brown eyes. Her hair is tied into twin-braids that are tied at the ends with bunny-themed hair-ties. She has a white bunny head and a headband with a single white flower on it. She has white, fluffy earmuffs. Her outfit consists of a pink shirt and blue shorts. She wears a pink cape with white fluffy trimming and tied together with a yellow ribbon. She also wears an oversized belt that hangs over her hips. She also has red mittens. Her weapon is a sword styled to look like a carrot with yellow hearts on it. Halloween In her Halloween outfit, her bunny head has been slightly adjusted to have a frankenstein-esque patchwork done to it and is covered in bandage wrappings. She also has a white ribbon wrapped around her forehead and tied into a giant bow. The bunnies at the ends of her braids are black rabbit hair-ties. She has white, fluffy earmuffs. Her outfit is a pink and light-blue shirt with a slightly darker pink skirt. She has the same pink cape but it's tied with a red ribbon instead. On her skirt, she has a variety of candy stuck on it. White bandages cover her hands completely and a large, white, cartoon rabbit skull attached to her skirt. Real Life In real life, Mimi has significantly shorter pink hair tied into two thin braids and her eyes are pale pink-purple. In one outfit she is wearing a mint-green themed outfit including a long-sleeved dress with a matching headband. In another outfit she is wearing a light-blue polka-dotted dress with a light orange cape with white fluffy trimming and matching mittens. Personality An elementary school student with a fluffy disposition. Mimi gets lost easily and often gets separated from her friends. She is like a younger sister who just wants to take care of herself. She often gets distracted by cute things and likes to sing songs that she makes up. History Astrum Before Re:Dive Coming Soon Main Story Coming Soon Little Lyrical Story Mimi is out running an errand for her mother, heading to a caravan that's just on the outskirts of town. However, on her journey she ends up getting lost to her dismay. Thankfully, an elf girl named 'Kyouka' comes to her rescue and offers to help guide her back home. Thanks to a prank played by a mysterious person (first assumed to be the Demon King by Kyouka), the two proceed to get lost in a nearby forest. There they encounter Misogi for the first time and the three end up forming the unofficial guild 'Little Lyrical'. Initial Card Coming Soon Halloween Card Coming Soon Little Lyrical Adventures Coming Soon Little Brave Halloween Night While visiting a haunted mansion at Misogi's suggestion, Mimi and the other girls of Little Lyrical get trapped in the mansion. A monster comes and kidnaps Mimi, separating her from the rest. While kidnapped, Mimi encounters a young girl named 'Hana'. The two immediately become friends and Mimi takes on the role as 'Big Sister'. When Hana is kidnapped by her father's ghost, Mimi is the first to chase after to go and save her. Upon fighting the boss, Mimi is the one who deals the finishing blow. When they're all free from the mansion and at the party, Mimi falls asleep after the tiring day she had. Real Life Coming Soon Trivia * Mimi's the eldest in her guild, Little Lyrical. Quotes * "This is my secret flower meadow! But I'm telling you about it specially. Because I really love you!" * "Me and Little Griffon both love you, Yuuki! I'm so happy when we're all together." * "Ah, Little Griffon is so fast! Yuuki, hurry, hurry!" * "I want to make a flower wreath. Once it's done, I'll put it on you, Yuuki!" — Category:Characters Category:Little Lyrical Category:Beast